


Flare

by Ayden



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayden/pseuds/Ayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy  spends a night completely alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flare

She sat in the dark room in her plastic chair, the gaunt glow of her computers screen providing the only light. She sighs, checking her pesterchum for what seems like the hundredth time tonight. No one is on, not even the cute green cherub that she talks to once in a while who cheers her up. No one. Her mom has left her to fend for herself, and so she finds her happiness at the bottom of martini glasses, disguised as olives.

After a while she begins getting restless, and get up to check on her adopted family, the group of carapaces that live in her community. After making sure that they are all fed and happy, she goes back into the liqueur cabinet and pours herself another glass of serenity, and goes back into her room, only to see that no one is online once again. She begins to panic, wondering what happened to everybody and why they aren’t talking to her.Her inner voices love it when she panics. _Because you aren’t worth it_ , they tell her. _Even your mom doesn’t want you. That’s why she left._ She sets the drink down on her desk and buries her head in her hands, gripping her hair, trying to make the voices stop. _You’re not worth it, look at you! You’re a pathetic pushover with a drinking problem. No one wants to take care of an alcoholic, let alone one at your age._ She begins to feel tears burn behind her eyes, knowing the voices are right. She hears the voice of her mother, and then her friends, all telling her she’s not worth it. She begins to scream and cry in loud, hysterical sobs, which echo through the big, dark empty house.

The voices only get louder as she screams, _no no no I am worth it mom please come back let me show you how good I am I am worth it I swear_ but they just drown her out, making her voice raw in the process. _Why aren’t I worth it please mom I am I swear I am please just come back I need you I don’t care if you don’t love me I just need you to come back for me just once because I still love you_

When she finally wears herself out, the silence greets her.


End file.
